The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by Bumoo
Summary: Did you really think that this was the whole story? I only gave you half the story, and now you are ready for what really happened. Things just don't enter into your lives without another story to tell... Rated T for mild violence, mild language, and suggestive themes. Link X Midna, don't like it? Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello world! A new writer has appeared and it is me! (Everybody Groans) Well you guys suck too. I know how you feel about new writers, but I was getting sick and tired of people updating... So now I get to torment you! Well it depends if my stories are any good or not. So this shall be my first story so shut your mouths, sit your butts down, and enjoy. -Bumoo

(P.S. I own nothing =3)

* * *

**Chapter One: Day of Twilight**

"Beautiful isn't it?" was the first thing that came out of Rusl's mouth.

"What do you mean?" The boy next to him responded.

"You don't get to see moments like this all the time. This is the most peaceful time I believe that happens throughout the day. Nothing seems bad in the air, and this calm quiet..."

The boy sat for a few more minutes and realized what he meant. The birds seemed to have retired for the evening, but he could hear a few chirps here and there. The sun made extravagant colors of red, orange, and yellow. Each with different shades to make it look that much better to the approaching dark purple sky. The moon was beginning to rise, and he noticed the little river in front of him, reflecting everything that was being shown. Peace. The only word to describe what was happening that very moment. The same that came out Rusl's mouth. The boy smiled and lay his head back down on the cooled grass. Another great thing that he didn't notice until right then. The sun wasn't beating on his skin, like in the middle of the day, and the whether that was happening then was in fact, perfect. The boy sighed at the moment of relaxation, and grinned. What could be any better then this?

" You know, we have to get going soon... Night will fall and everybody back home will think we are dead. Well... mostly you." The old man chuckled after giving his response.

"Hey, I resent that. I kicked your butt with my sword yesterday!" Fumes could be seen out of the boy, and Rusl gave another response, just to mess with his head.

"After how many hours? I trained you from the ground up, and I've been thrashing you since day one. Besides I'm getting old and if I were in my prime of youth, I could easily have you swept. These knees aren't the same they used to be."

The boy groaned, how could he match that? After a few moments, he grunted with his response and was still fuming. The old man chuckled and thought. 'One day I will tell him the truth that I'm actually fine, and he could have easily beaten me at my prime. Though I think I will keep toying with him for now.' He laughed and thought how much the boy wanted to win his respect. He already did have it, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to prove that he could best him in fighting all the time. He was a good hearted kid, no... man. He was turning into a man. Eighteen years of age, and still treated like a child. He could fend for himself, and he was raised right. To help others, and not just to help himself. He wasn't as tough as he thought he was, and his kindness always made sure of that. The old man sighed. 'It's time for him to go into his new life. He needs to go and adventure for himself, and find a lover to be wed too. He was young, and needed to have his destiny filled. A small village wouldn't be enough for him. Time to set him free out of his cage.' The boy had dozed off and Rusl decided to give him a little adventure.

" Hey... I need this sword to be delivered into Hyrule Castle in a few days. It's to show our gratitude to the Princess, and we need to show that we are thankful." The boys eyes had opened wide and turned straight into the old man's.

"What?!... I mean this is great! Rusl you should have told me days ago! I can finally see what's out there! Rusl I will do it! I will not fail, you'll see!" The boy was so happy that he thought he could fly. The old man just laughed, and gave him a happy smile. " Alright... So I'll get the preparations made and you just go to work tomorrow like usual. Bo might want a word in this as well."

"What do you think he's going to say no?" he laughed at the thought.

"No, but your girlfriend might." Rusl responded

" No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't tell her!" he hissed at him with fear in his eyes" She'll chain me down! Nothing is worse than a woman's scorn! You should know that of all people!"

Rusl just laughed, and thought that maybe telling her wasn't the best idea.

"Alright, alright. Just promise me that you don't do anything stupid, and I will keep my word."

"Thank you! Rusl you had me running there for a second. Almost died there, and please don't do that to me again... That was brutal, even coming from you."

Rusl laughed a hard bellied laugh, tears strolling the side of his face.

" I won't... now let's get back"

Without a minute to spare, they packed all their things on top of the horse,and continued their walk back home to the little village of Ordon. The town itself was quite small, but the people living inside were a hearty bunch, and they always were optimistic to everything. That came from the good natured boy. As he walked down the road with his horse Epona, the goddesses looked at him with a smile.

"Soon bearer of courage, you will be the greatest hero even beyond the Hero of Time. That day shall come, and we will be at your side fighting the approaching evil... Link of Ordon..." Farore whispered. Link continued down the trail, not knowing the trials that would be set upon him. That this would be the last time he would have true peace for a very long time...

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? This is really tough to do, and I need you guys to help me with your powers! What I need to improve, what could have been better, Etc. otherwise, tell me a compliment. I luvs a compliment =D! Thanks for taking the time to listen and until next time... Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray! Another chapter! So as we all know, I told you that I would make you wait for updates. Well after seeing people write reviews, I was all star-struck. I couldn't resist writing another chapter, so I did! Be thankful and BOW TO MEEEE! This is really starting to get into my head, so I better stop. Anyways, on with the story! -Bumoo **UPDATE** I noticed that these chapters are way short. Not to worry though, I will have longer chapters soon updated. You are welcome.

(P.S. I still own nothing :D)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dreams **

Link was laying down in his bed curled up with his blanket. Being in so much comfort with his bed and dream was what kept him from waking up. The dream he had was becoming a Knight of Hyrule. Not just a Knight of Hyrule though, but to be bestowed as a Hero. That was until the scenery changed to something real... Something that he could remember, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

"The title of Hero comes at a price... You should know that of all people... After all that you have been through... She didn't leave because of that... No... It was because of her people..."

It was a women's voice. She had a voice that could calm people and was as sweet as honey, as if every syllable that came out of her mouth was perfect. The voice of a leader, the voice that could heal people when they were in doubt. It was someone that he'd heard before, but he didn't know who it was. The scene in front of him also looked strangely familiar... The landscape before him was in the desert. He had never been in the desert before, and he was in a Colosseum. Another place he had not gone to. He had only seen these things in picture books, and neither of them were even close to each other. Link started to search for the voice, but he couldn't locate where it was coming from.

"I know that..." A masculine voice responded, deep and thoughtful. The voice possessed something he had never heard of before. It was like how the woman spoke, a voice of a leader. The difference was that this voice could destroy any sorrow in a person's heart. The voice had given him hope, and he didn't know why. What was also strange was it sounded like his own. So he tried to find this man's voice as well, but he couldn't find it either.

"I will promise you this though..." The man's voice continued

" Just because she thought she could just leave me was a mistake...That's not how I work... You know me..." The man's voice turned into a laugh, happy and full of power. It made Link feel good, and he really wanted to see who this man was. He kept searching franticly, until he saw two lone figures. A woman, dressed in a deep pink dress, with white to match the pink, her brown hair going down like silk, as it touched her stern face. Her smile was what made her look kind and compassionate, but not a pushover. Then there was the man next to her. A man in a green tunic with brown bracers on his arms. He wore a white undershirt along with chainmail underneath the green tunic, so it could barely be visible when seen with a good eye. What surprised Link was the scars and cuts on the man, and on the clothes. Scorch marks could be seen all over his clothes, and even more so on his boots. He then looked at the man's weapons and trinkets. A metal shield was strapped on the man's left shoulder, and to match the shield was a giant sword in its sheath. A bow was strapped onto the man's right shoulder, with what could be seen was a quiver also on the man's shoulder.

'No, that's impossible' Link thought.

'Only a fool would wear a bow and quiver with his sword and shield.' Link chuckled at the thought of someone trying to pull out their bow with a sword strapped behind it.

He then walked to the front of the man, watching out for his green hat and dirty blond hair. He kept searching the man, and saw a small pouch that he carried around, a spiked ball necklace around his neck, and finally some bomb bags. Then Link wanted to see what the man's face looked like. He scolded himself for not noticing in the first place and saw something he never thought was possible. The person he now faced was himself. The earrings he had received from Rusl, the pointy Hylian ears, the sky blue eyes that everyone called 'feral', and the smile he always portrayed. The only thing different was three slash marks on his right cheek, stretching down to his neck. The man was about to say something until he was awoken by a familiar voice.

* * *

"Hey Link! You awake yet buddy!"

Link awoke to the sound of Fado, but he already knew what was happening. He got up immediately and started to think about his dream. ' That was weird, I've never had that happen to me before... It almost seemed so real...' As he was thinking, he walked over to his window and yelled down to Fado.

"Yeah! I'm awake, I will be down in just a second!"

Before Fado could respond, Link jumped down to his kitchen and then moved to the main floor. Before Fado knew it, he was out of the front door jumping down, instead of using his ladder.

"You really got to stop that, it's going to kill your ankles in the future."

"Yeah... but today isn't that day, and I'm not as old as dirt. So I think I should be safe" Link responded. Fado just shrugged, and then smiled at what he remembered. "You should grab Epona, but from what I see she's not here. Also I think you lent Epona to Ilia last night, am I right?" Fado gave a devilish smile when he said the words.

"Why on the Goddesses green earth would I do that? Oh shi-" Before he could finish he was off to the Springs, with Fado laughing on the ground, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Author's Note: Hahaha Link, I'm sorry bro. It was too good for me. IT WAS A MOMENT OF TEMPTATION! I couldn't resist... Anyways, how did you guys like it. This is just a 'deja vu' kind of thing, so it really isn't a chapter... Eh who the hell cares. It's my story :D! If you can, review me. I need to work on writing and if I don't got it, I will get it. Over land or over sea. Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, new chapter. Nothing else to say -Bumoo

I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter Three: Calm Before the Storm**

"Ilia, I'm going to need Epona back..." That was the only response Link could come up with as soon as he saw Ilia. He could have been more subtle, but that would have happened if it were anyone else. He really needed his horse for the day, and he couldn't let Ilia take the horse whenever she pleased. It was starting to become a nuisance, and he really couldn't cope with it much longer.

No response came out of her, as she continued to scrub the horse down with her rag. Instead of looking at Link, she observed the scenery around her. The flowers all around in full bloom, the trickling water that was going down the rocks, and of course the snow peaks... Where the ice and snow, never melt. She sighed while listening to Epona's heartbeat and snorting. She stopped scrubbing the horse, and dipped her rag into the cool water.

" You know, the world seems so peaceful at times like this, it's a constant reminder to see how the world really is." She closed her eyes and then spoke again. "We may be busy, but the world itself takes it's time. In fact time seems to not change the world at all. What do you think Link?"

" I think that the world seems to be going faster then all of us. We are just too slow to realize it, and when we do, it's already too late. Our time has already come, and death will be waiting at our doorsteps." he replied.

Ilia frowned, and opened her eyes up to see Link resting next to the tree, laying down. She was about to say something, until Link spoke again.

" What we don't realize in all this, is what life really is about. The flowers around us, the living creatures, even the smallest breath that we have. We forget to be thankful, and the world has the time for that. We don't take the time to appreciate the little things in life that makes us happy. We are all caught up in our own problems, so we don't think about the little things."

Ilia smiled, and knew her time was up with the horse. She moved the horse to where Link was laying down and she gave the horse a small pat.

"Sometimes I forget that you of all people, would be so wise." She spoke

" I'm not wise, I have to be old in order to be wise. Besides, I'm just a simple farmer. What would I know about life's greatest lessons?"

She laughed a little, and then walked away from Epona and Link, heading straight for the village.

"Me wise? Ha, that's a joke within itself. What do you say Epona?"  
The horse just gave a happy snort and nipped at Link's hair with her teeth.

"Thought so... Now let's get to work."

* * *

Link headed back to the village, and passed through the town to get to the ranch. He chuckled, and thought becoming a ranch hand may have been the best choice he possibly could have made. He was so sick of planting the pumpkins, harvesting the crops, and plowing the fields. 'Plowing the fields...' Link thought, and he immediately scrunched up his face. Usually he didn't mind the work, because he had livestock with him to help. That was until Rusl trained him full on. He started having his punishment to whenever he couldn't block a strike, to plow the fields... by himself. The gruesome hours that went by, and the pain of not having a horse help him. Through trial and error, he kept plowing the fields. He didn't notice the progress, but he became more vigilant. Rusl couldn't hit him as much, so he plowed the fields less and less. With his progress, he finally couldn't be hit by Rusl, the Master Swordsman. Three things happened all at once. Link became a good fighter, was in the best shape of his life, and the crops that year were the best they had in a long time.

While lost in his train of thought, a young lad approached him. "Link! How's it going!"

He would have known that voice from a thousand miles away, and he turned his face to look at the boy.

"Colin! How's it going bud? You aren't giving your dad a hard time are ya? Because if you are, good job!"

Colin laughed at the last remark, and then spoke.

"My dad is right over there, so if you want to say that out loud... You're pretty bold."  
Link looked a little bit passed Colin, and saw Rusl waving.

"Do you think he heard?" Link whispered

"Probably"

"Good, then he knows I'm not afraid of him."

All of a sudden, a clear response was heard from Rusl

" You sure you are bold Link, I'll make sure you start up training again."

Link flinched when he heard that, and talked to Colin again.

"Damn it... well looks like I'm still not courageous enough to stand up to him."  
Laughter came from them both, and Colin spoke.

"I have a present for you Link. It's not finished yet, but I can get it to you by the end of today. I'm working really hard on it, so don't you laugh when I show you."

"Why would I laugh? You are my friend, and friends don't treat each other like jerks... most of the time." Link laughed and then continued. " So when are you going to start fighting like your old man?"

Colin just frowned, he thought Link of all people would know he wouldn't fight.

"I'm not going to."

"Huh?" Link said, a little confused

"I'm not going to fight and that's final. Nothing is going to change that, and I know how much you like to fight, but that's not me. I think I will stick to owning a horse like Epona. I want to be like you Link, but fighting is something I can't do."

Link sighed, and thought for a moment.

"I don't care what you do, as long as it makes you happy. Well don't become a womanizer, that would be the worst thing for you to do. I would have to punch those thoughts out of your head if you even think about it."

Colin gasped at what he heard "Link, do you think I would even think about that? Besides, Ilia would keep me in check all the time!"

"Good, then we have that checked off the list," Link chuckled "I'm headed off to the ranch, alright? So let's cut this conversation short. We will talk more tomorrow, okay?"

Colin nodded and then said his final remarks, " Hey Link. Just before you go I have to tell you something. Bo wants everyone to celebrate for the good times ahead of us, and he wants you to come."

" I'm not sure if I can I mea-"

" Bo is bringing his special brew, and I know how much you love that stuff."  
Link smiled, and could already taste the alcohol going down his throat. Bo knew how to make the best, and he couldn't turn it down. He only gave it once in a while. " Well then, you got yourself a patron to the party!"

Colin grinned and waved Link goodbye, as Link continued his way down to the Ranch.

* * *

The one benefit that came out of serving at the ranch, was the break time. He just took a nap all day and that was the entire reason why Link wanted this job in the first place. To make his job better the animals loved him, and they would show it by always coming up to him. They would always want a scratch behind the ear, a nice pat, or just to lie down with him snoozing in the day. Epona enjoyed this as well, and would always follow her master around. Grazing, sleeping, and running around Link. Sometimes he would sneak in carrots for all the animals without Fado watching. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it's just that the carrots came from the village. That he 'accidentally' stumbles upon, and have no owner. The reason why they had not scold him and have him fired, was because of the reason of the animals. He could get milk from all the goats. Well, he could get milk from the goats willingly. Most of the time, the goats would be so stuck up with pride that they would just hit everyone that came their way. Not Link though, they actually come up to him whenever he brings up the bucket. His secret to having such great success was the grass. If he played it in such a way, all the animals seem to be in a state of bliss. The one animal that loved it the most was Epona. She would hop around, do a happy trot, and nuzzle her master. Link couldn't figure out why, but it made his horse happy. Like usual, all the animals were at his side, sleeping. A few hours later, Link woke up. Not wanting to wake the animals, he slowly tip-toed his way out and went to go talk to Fado. Epona sensing her master not being present, woke up. Then started to follow Link. Noticing Epona, he smiled and went up to Fado.

"Fado, we should close up for the day." Link said.

" Yeah, time to close up... by the way Link, are you going to the celebration?"  
Link smiled and gave his response "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, I know that Bo is bringing out his big guns. We all know what that means, behold your champion!"

Fado just grunted, and knew what he was talking about. Link hadn't been drinking for very long and started at about the age of sixteen. The day he did though, he couldn't be phased at all. So every man in the village challenged him to a drinking contest. Link would win every time, and people kept on challenging him. Even to the point where Bo joined in. Bo was actual competition in Link's eyes, because he could hold his drink almost as well as he could.

" Just get the animals in" Fado scowled

Link just shrugged, and got on top of Epona. His day was almost over and when it was, he could go and think about his trip into Hyrule.

* * *

The music being played by the fiddles created a wonderful atmosphere around the tiny village. The laughing, the dancing, the lanterns hung around, and of course... the booze.

"One more..." was the only thing that Hanch could say... Then he passed out.

" That's everybody!" Link hiccuped as he wobbled around when he spoke.

" Thatttllll showwww yooooou alllll" his sentences became more and more slurred as he kept on talking. He kept on talking gibberish, while everyone that wasn't on the floor, listened.

" Loooookkk atttt meeee, I'mmm aaa pprrreeetty Pppprrrrinncesss!"

Everyone just laughed, when he tried to dance like a ballerina. Of course, he wouldn't remember in the morning, but it was all in good fun. If Ilia hadn't been there to catch him fall later that night, he would have been left on the ground all night.

" You have had enough, and I think we need to bring you back." Ilia spoke

" Whaaaatttt? Ttttthhhe paaaarrrtttyyy!" Then Link passed out with his body leaned up on Ilia.

" Time to take you home..." Ilia sighed as she picked him up, and carried him all the way back home. Link had a good night, but in the next two days, he would change into something greater then he could ever imagine. With a little help of an annoying friend, to help him on his journey...

* * *

Author's note: *Sigh* Link, you need to get a hold of yourself. Nah, I'm kidding. DO WHATEVER YOUR HEART DESIRES. Yes I do have to yell every time I give a response. So I promised a longer chapter, and BOO-YEA! Longer chapter. Don't worry, they are all going to be longer so it's okay... I hate doing this part of the story it's so looooong and boooooring. Once we get to Midna though, we are going to be in for a treat. Then BAM, story time! So like I always say, review. I need the help, and if you point out the little errors, I will correct them LIKE A BOSS. Trust me though, I need your help more then ever so do it. If you don't then give me a compliment! =D I lovz them so much~3 I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, because there is more to come. Adios.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry! D: Shhh... everything is ok now, I'm back and now I can tell you guys stories again! :D So I was gone for the past few days, because I got Bioshock Infinite. I got waaay into the game, and needed to accomplish everything on it. Not only that, I finally got my book that I had been waiting to read forever. The Mark of Athena, and needless to say... I got distracted. So please forgive me. -Bumoo

**Chapter 4: Light and Darkness**

Link woke up with an aching headache, and felt like his head got split open into two parts. One part of him wanted to go back to sleep, the other wanted to knock someone out. It was dark and he couldn't fully see what was around him, but he could tell he was being held in a cell. His eyes were giving out on him, and it was painful just to keep them open. He needed to get up and try to find a way out, or find out who was responsible, but he couldn't even budge. Stiff as a rock, woozy, and his body was screaming with pain. The pain was mostly in the back of his head, and he didn't even bother knowing how big the bruise was, but how did he get it? He groaned trying to remember what had happened.

_ Okay, it was two days since I was at the party, and then I woke up inside my house half drunk._

Link was beginning to remember piece by piece, slowly and painfully.

_Alright, so the kids woke me up on my free day, and they wanted me to show them a few sword moves. I wanted to go fishing with Colin later with the fishing rod he got me, but then the other kids wanted the slingshot, I told them no, but then they teased Colin a little bit. I had to get them away from him, so I went to go get the slingshot. Got to apologize to him later for that... Um, there was the monkey..._

Link's head was on fire at this point and thinking was hurting way to much. He grimaced as he kept on thinking.

_ Damn, I'm usually tougher then this. Let's see... The monkey was causing us problems, and then Talo really wanted to thump it with his stick. So he went off and chased it with Malo and Beth. Then Colin tried to stop them and then I had to chase them... with a stick._

Link tried to laugh, but it hurt to much and his throat was too dry.

' _Then it turned out the monkey and Talo were headed to a trap. Had to save them both... Um, shit... What was after that?_

Link could feel the pain full on now in his skull. He tried to shake the pain away, but his body still wouldn't respond to him, he growled as he pushed on trying to make up for his weak state. He wanted to fight the pain, so he trudged on with his head on fire.

_Man this feels like hell, there was Rusl... He said... Shit... Oh right, I was going to Hyrule! I was finally getting out of the village, until Ilia stopped me. She had Epona, and was so damn furious... for me not taking care of her? No... it was Epona's ankle that was making her pissed off. Also the fact that I let Talo get through the forest by himself. Then I had to go talk to her about giving the horse back, and finally admitting I had to go to Hyrule. Talo stopped me, and he wanted the stick I had... I gave it, and then... _

Link's mind finally cleared out of the fog as he remembered everything that had happened. It was like being pulled out of the darkness into the sun's loving light.

_She wouldn't talk to me, Colin had to talk some sense into her, and I had to go the secret passage way through. She said something along the lines of handling things my league. Then there was those creatures that showed up! They all came up on us and then I saw Ilia being taken away. Wait... Then my hand started glowing, and I saw the kids getting taken away with Ilia. Something happened... Fire... Fire was appearing all around, burning the creatures, and then lightning struck them. Then... I was knocked out? No... there's no way, but I..._

Link paused for a second, then realization struck him. He was knocked out and brought here to this prison. Link almost broke down, everything that he cared about, was gone. He didn't care about the pain, it was no more physical, but mental and emotional pain. Ilia was gone, and he didn't even get to apologize. He let the kids down, because he showed them that he couldn't protect them. Most of all, his pride for his years of training. Put down into the dust because, he froze up. He couldn't do anything about it, and he was there to watch it all happen in front of him. What did he do? Not a damn thing. He didn't call for help, he didn't fight, and he didn't run away. He just stood there like a dumb ass. Fury was seeping into his sadness, as grief turned into thoughts of anger, revenge, and death.

_No, I'm not going down like this. Hell, I'm going to fight my way through this and find every little thing that did this to me. They are all going to die, and I'm going to bring them down if it's the the last thing I do._

New energy formed all around his body, and it immediately responded to his every need. It still screamed with pain, but he could finally get up. One limb at a time, he got himself up, but couldn't get his arms up off the ground. He cussed for a bit, but continued on with what he was going to be doing. He was working a plan to get out and he looked around his surroundings. Something, anything to help him get out of his cell.

"Boy, you are one big ugly piece of shit up close." A feminine voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was insulting him and the last thing he wanted, was someone insulting him. His first instinct was to kill the person who was making fun of him, for even trying to push there luck.

" You know, you did look a little better when you were human." the voice spoke again.

Link froze, what the hell was he supposed to say to that?Of course he was human. The voice had to be talking to someone else. Someone who just got tortured, or a creature he saw out in the woods.

"Well, aren't you listening?"

Link just gulped and looked down at himself. Fur was covered all over his arm, no, paw. Same with his other arm, his legs, and... Tail?

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He yelled, his mind racing through everything. This made his head ten times worse then it was before.

"Calm down, or I will have to knock you out. Besides, barking isn't going to help your cause while saying 'oh shit!' every second."

Barking? No, he was talking words, he could hear himself speak perfect Hylian, and it wasn't dog he was speaking.

" Now... shut up and listen to me. If you want to get out, you will need my help otherwise, you are going to be killed later on today. So are you going to listen dog?" The voice spoke

" Show yourself you coward! I can't deal with this right now okay?! I will rip you in half if you don't show yourself!" He yelled out with fury

" Damn stupid too. You can't rip someone in half if you can't find them... but since you asked so nicely though... I think you should know who I am. After all, I'm going to be your best friend until you can change back to a human, mostly because no one can see you that's human." She said sarcastically.

Link was baffled with what happened next. A dark mist rolled into his cell, and a figure appeared out of it. A head came first, then torso with arms and then legs. Her fur glowing a pale moon white on some of her body, and a deep raven black covering the rest. Her hair, was a fiery orange pony tail and it seemed like it was alive. What she wore to cover her face was what Link thought was an odd looking crown. It covered half her face, and left her with one eye to look with. The deep crimson eye seemed to be staring at him with deep interest, and he wasn't very comfortable with it looking straight at him. She would have been very intimidating, if she was more then three feet tall.

" Well? Now that you see who I am, I guess I could ask for your name. What is it?" She spoke with no interest.

Link was still baffled at what barely happened and remembered that he was still in reality, and then finally spoke.

" My name is Link, and you are?"

" Midna, and I think that you have cooled down a bit. So, why don't I help you get out!"

Link paused, something wasn't right. This girl, no... this thing, was trying to help him out for no reason whatsoever, after it insulted him. What did it say about being a friend? No one being able to see him?

" What's the catch, I know there's a catch." He spoke smoothly

" So... you aren't completely helpless. I need your help. The thing is... I've only known you for five minutes. So you are going to be my slave, and I'm going to be your master. Get that through your thick and fat skull of yours."

Link didn't even give a response. He immediately jumped out at her throat. Ready to rip out every fiber in her being. That was until he was immediately thrown back with a chain strapped to his paw.

"Damn it! Why the hell can't I just kill you and get this over with!" he yelled out.

" Touchy touchy. You really shouldn't try to kill people at first. It makes a very bad impression on yourself, and everyone should know their place in this world... So I'm going to put you in your place you prideful jackass." she casually responded.

Link was about to attempt to kill her again, when a glowing orange hand came alive from her hair. Link was baffled once again, but was filled with more pain when he was slammed into the wall by the hand. The pain was becoming unbearable, and he was beginning to see white in his vision. His lungs were crushing out on him, making it hard to breathe while he felt a rib snap in him. He lay limp on the floor and didn't even bother getting up. He was too exhausted, and he didn't want to deal with this thing in front of him. So he did what he thought was the best solution. Just lie on the ground, and not do a thing. It was better then doing anything else, mostly because this thing had to leave sooner or later, and he would wait. He would wait until she left, and he would plan his escape. Then when she came back to his cell 'poof' no Link anymore. She may have offered freedom, but this isn't the kind he wanted. To fall under a dictatorship was worse then he could find bearable, much worse then prison.

" Hey... I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Midna spoke.

"No shit." Link could barely make out. He coughed out a little blood, and coughed again at Midna's feet.

" Just because you're bleeding out on the floor, doesn't mean you get any sympathy from me. Hell, I'm going to help you. You are going to help me. End of story, and everyone goes home happy. Besides it won't even take that long, and you get to be the Hero when you walk into your village. So little slave, I need you. In fact, to show my word... I'm cutting your chain loose." Midna was looking at her fingers like they had just caught her attention, and didn't even look down at Link. She didn't care for his life, but he was going to break loose. As soon as he got out with her help, he would break for it. Then what? He thought for a moment, but then forgot about it. He was going to cross that bridge when he got there.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal. Does it look like I'm going to be breaking out any time soon?" Link coughed out again, and the blood was bubbling when it came out.  
"Good, now to break your bonds... and done. Now, you have to get out of the cell yourself."

Link twitched a bit, why the hell would she break his bonds, only to have him break out? It was stupid, it meant that he couldn't do anything. Was this some sort of sick game to her? He would play but by the end of this, he would win no matter what.

"Here's a little hint for you, now that you're an animal... literally. Your senses are increased, try to focus your tiny little brain into your surroundings. Got it wolf boy?" Midna said.

" Wolf boy? Oh you got to be shitting me. That was the only thing you could come up with? Just don't ever call me that again." Link growled and lowered his gaze.  
" Or what? You going to kill me? You tried that already, remember?"

Sarcasm just oozed out of those words. It just made Link want to hit his throbbing head against the wall.

" Now get up you pansy, I need you to get out now. Time's a wasting, and you are just taking your precious time."

Knowing fully if he didn't get up, he probably never would ever again. So he tried to pull himself up. This time, he got a full grasp of what pain truly was. His chest felt like someone dumped kerosene all over, lit it on fire, and put lemons on his skin after the burning. His body screamed in agony, and his headache continued to get worse and worse. He was about to shed a tear, until he found his strength.

_ No way in hell am I going to show weakness to this incompetent creature. She is going to not see anything to exploit me. No weakness, no fear, no anything. Time to do what I do best._

Link gave out a mighty roar and pulled himself up off the ground. Then something else happened. His paw began glowing the symbol of the Hylian royal crest, the triforce. The pain in his body was nothing anymore, and his head was as sharp as ever. His heart was beating mighty and triumphantly. He felt like he could run a thousand miles, and not get tired. Then the symbol died off in his hand, and he felt normal once again. Well, almost normal. He was all of a sudden out of breathe and tired. No pain at all, just tired and hungry.

" My, my, my... You may just be the key to pr-" Midna instantly stopped herself.

" What are you talking about? I need to know what I'm getting myself into." Link spoke with dignity. Midna gave an evil grin, and squinted her eyes down at his face.

" Look... I don't like you, and you don't like me. The less details, the less you and I resent each other. Got it?" She whispered into his ear. The words came out like acid, and it hurt his ears just to even listen to it.

"Fine" Link spat out, "Less details, less problems. I'm perfectly fine with that... Now to find my way out of this hell hole."

Link was beginning to think about how to get out, before something kicked in. A new sense of his emotions. All of a sudden he saw things differently, and everything around him became a threat. Even the boxes in the room were a threat. _What is going on? _ Was the only thing that Link could think of. He had never experienced this before, and he saw every little detail. He saw the flickering of the candle out of the room, the chains grain marks where it had been cut, and the stubble in the ground. Link paused. That was his way out, and the only way to get out was dig. Then he could get out of here and never have to deal with any of this ever again. So he walked over to the stubble at the cell door, and began to dig. He dug and dug, until he could finally reach to the other side. The sweet side of victory, but it wasn't over yet. He began running as soon as he got the chance to. He began picking up momentum and was about to escape through the one door ahead of him. Then an orange wave of light struck in front of him, and stopped him flat. He was then picked up by the orange wave of light, which turned out to be the hand that Midna possessed in her hair.

"Figured you would have pulled a dirty trick. Not impressed. I thought you would at least last another five seconds. I guess I just over-estimated your abilities. Now, let's get that thick skull into thinking again. I know, shocker for you and all that. How do you plan on changing back into a human hmm? How do you plan to save your friends? How do you plan on getting back out into the real world?"

Link didn't know how to respond, how stupid was he thinking right now? Of course there was no way out of this. He needed Midna's help, as much as he gagged at the idea. It was going to drive him insane, but he was lost. He didn't know what to do. So, he just sighed and lowered his head.

" I thought so. Now, I'm going to put you down. You are going to be a good dog. I am going to be your master till the end of time. Or until I let you go, whichever one that comes first. I'm guessing it's going to be the first one, but hey. You never know." She chuckled and put him down.

As soon as Link got on his paws again, he felt something jump onto his back. Not very heavy, but he already knew what it was.

" Get off my damn back, this wasn't what I agreed to in helping you." Link angrily said.

" Nope. You are my slave and you will do my bidding. So first stop is we need to go visit a friend. She may help you out with your little...eh...predicament here. So are you ready to go? Because if you are not to bad."

Link was then kicked in his ribs, and was barking with fury as he ran down out of the cell, with a laughing harpy on his back.

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY, I REALLY AM. I just had so many things pop up all at once. I know it's a bad habit to write stories and already not keep things updated. I have the legit excuse of Bioshock Infinite, ok? IT'S SO MUCH FUN! I had to beat the game on 1999 mode, and I rage quit lots of times. Then I got into a nostalgic mode, and began playing Skyrim, Minecraft, Golden Eye 64, DK 64, and Ocarina with a bit of Majora's on the side. Never in my life had I have that happen to me before. Then I totally forgot this story. It's alright though. No more tears. I'm back :D! So now that that's done, write a review! It helps me so freaking much you don't even know. I need encouragement or something to help me do better. This story is going to be awesome, and Midna isn't going to be a jerk all the time. So until next time. Adios.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys, I'm going to have way longer chapters, I'm like thinking 5k a chapter... Does that sound good to you? Eh, just ask and I will give it my best. -Bumoo

I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Two-Sided Blade**

"Let me... rest... for... a few... seconds...*huff*" Link had ran all day, and the sewers were the reason why. Midna didn't let him have even a tiny break, which was also a problem. She just kept kicking him for every moment he kept slowing down, or when he would trip over some object. Every time he thought he saw a possible exit, he would end up in a dead end. This released a bunch of scowls from Midna, and she just kicked him harder and harder. She would yell in his face talking about how useless he is in every way. Link would just ignore her, but he couldn't even hear anything around him. The only sound that he was hearing was a ringing in his ears and his heartbeat. He tried to ask Midna for help, but she proved to be useless, because she would just go through walls. This made Link pissed, because she would laugh about how he couldn't go past walls. So he just kept running into dead ends, and kept on running faster and faster. His lungs couldn't hold out much longer, and they felt like fire whenever he tried to breathe in.

Midna didn't respond to his request, and just kicked him harder. Oh how he hated to be treated like a horse. He would have to give Epona extra carrots if he ever got back. How she could deal with it, he would never know. Link didn't put much thought about riding Epona, but now being put into her position made him feel bad. He felt like he treated the horse like dirt, and was put onto a little guilt trip while he was running. They kept on running, and Link just didn't even know how long he could keep this up. His body was aching, but his lungs were ten times worse. He was nearing the end of his little trip, and was about to collapse. That was until Midna gave another order.

"Stop... I think it's time that I take a rest. You are making my thighs hurt, and I think that it would be good if I rested up. If someone had gotten us out of the sewer, I may have started resting a lot earlier. Stupid mutt, we could have been on the grass... Me lying down in my wonderful twilight. You wouldn't understand though slave."

Link didn't even have enough energy to give a response, but frankly he didn't care. He just slowed his pace down, thanking the goddesses that he got a break. When Midna got off his back he plopped onto the floor, and spread his body out. Oh how he loved the cold ground, even though it was in the sewer and it smelled atrocious. He didn't want to move, and he wasn't going to move.

" Now if you excuse me, I must make a fire. Since I don't have any wood around me, I will just have to use the things around me... slave, go find me a few things that can burn." Midna spoke.

Link didn't want to move, but she was right about one thing. It was to go and make a fire. He knew it was the sewer and that it wasn't the safest place to light one, but without a light there isn't any protection. Link just groaned and started to look around, and Midna was making camp... Which was just to lie down on the ground with her hands behind her head. Link just nodded his head, and went around to find a few things.

He had gone about five minutes, before he found everything he needed. He found some moss, which tasted very fowl in his mouth. He found some small sticks that had somehow gotten down into the sewer, and leaves which was enough to start the fire. He immediately returned back to see Midna still lying down. She was about to doze off before she saw Link.

" Good boy... You have been very quiet ever since we we're on our little adventure. Is it because you are my slave, and I only let you speak when I allow it? Well, frankly I don't care for that. So you should talk about whatever is on your mind. Don't expect a happy response from me, I am still your master."

" No. I didn't have time to talk, because I was filling my lungs with as much air as possible to keep on running." He spoke angrily.

" Don't you sass me, you didn't find the exit. You didn't have the stamina to keep up to my wills. You are just hopeless, and I have to fix that. So you should really be thanking me right now." She smoothed her words over, which made Link almost snap a nerve.

"How the hell did I end up in this mess..." He muttered as he tried to form the fire pit with his paws. Of course he wasn't able to do it, because he wasn't human. No thumbs equals no fire. Continuing with his efforts, made him just angrier then the last. He wasn't going to give up until Midna stepped in.

" Oh for the love of the goddesses, I'm going to do it. You obviously just can't do things by yourself, and it's pathetic really."

Link was about to say no, when all of a sudden a bursting flame had appeared right in front of him. Then all of a sudden, a fire had appeared right where he was making the fire pit. He looked up to see Midna levitating with her hands stretched out, smoking a little.

" Magic can do wonderful things my little dog, but it can also do very treacherous things as well. Learn this now, and you won't have to learn it later." Midna looked a little sad, but immediately went to her smirking.

Link was baffled, but not because of the fire. It was because Midna may have shown a soft side to her. Not this overpowering imp that was always angry or sarcastic. He thought that maybe she wasn't as cold hearted as she thought she was. _Maybe..._ he kept thinking, but immediately shook the thought. She was still as cold as steel, even though she showed a soft side once. So he just sat in quiet while lying on the ground enjoying the fire. They sat in silence for a very long time, and nothing was needed to be said. She just sat down, while he enjoyed the fire on his fur. He enjoyed the moment, because this is what he needed. Silence. He didn't want to hear Midna anymore, and this was the perfect moment for that. Sure the environment could have been better, being in the sewer wasn't the greatest choice in mind. So he decided to create his own environment. He began thinking about Ilia and the kids. The laughs and the good times that they had. The cool breeze that was always happening on a hot summer day. He kept thinking about all the good things that had happened to him, and it kept him a little happy.

" What are you thinking about?"

Midna couldn't have asked a more blunt question ever, and he really didn't want to answer it. Then again, he kind of did. If he was going to know this person better, he was going to have to get along. It still drove him insane that she was taking control of him, but they needed to be somewhat acquainted with each other.

" Oh... I've just been thinking about all the things from my past. Just all the happy memories in my life. I have to have some hope, otherwise how else are we going to get out of this hell hole?"

" Thinking huh? That's new for you. I thought a rock had more intellect than what you have. It has me curious now, what could it possibly be that makes you happy?" Midna replied sarcastically.

Link didn't care about the sarcasm, it was probably in her nature. He wasn't going to lie to her just because she did tell things sarcastically, so he said the truth.

" Ah, you know... friends, parties, and all the drink I can get my hands on. I wish I had an ale or beer, hell I would settle with wine. Just the small things, and my horse. We've been through a lot together, so that's one. The sunset is one too. Oh how I would kill to see that again. It's almost like a sweet sorrow. You know it's going to leave, but you savor every moment. It makes me relax to just watch it." Link smiled at those last words, and could almost imagine the sunset. Midna was thinking, and Link said something that he didn't even want to ask.

" What makes you happy?" Midna looked startled, but it surprised Link more so. He didn't want to ask her questions, and that was the last thing he wanted to say. Midna was about to say something sarcastic, but then something changed. She just frowned, and gave him a response.

" I have no idea. Nothing has really made me happy in all my life. Sure I've been proud of a few things, but not truly happy with anything. Then again, you are happy by the most simplest things in life. Who needs the simple things? Things like power could make you happy or money."

Link was getting to what she was saying, but none of those things seemed to appeal to him at all and he didn't care. Sure, money was nice and everything... but to him it wasn't true happiness. He never liked the idea of power, because it would mean the responsibility to lead. He didn't want to lead people, he just wanted to know them. So he gave her his best response.

" Sometimes the simple things in life are the things that make us happy. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as you cherish every minute you have on it. I don't believe true happiness comes from our pleasures and lust. It comes to us when we have are hearts soothed by it. That's what I believe happiness is."

Midna looked confused. She was trying to find an answer to what he was trying to say, but couldn't find anything. She just pondered it over in her head, and wanted to ask him another question. Link knew that she was probably thinking about how he thought he was so smart and wise. The thing is, he didn't like all that. It just made him sound like a fool. He just said what came naturally to him, and that was his best answer. Midna then spoke

" I noticed how you didn't say family that makes you happy, why is that? Have they just treated you like scum, and you don't want to talk about it? Usually people say family makes them happy, but my family isn't what I would call the happiest. They just make me angry and frustrated, and I don't want to deal with that. So to answer my question, do you like your family?"

Link just frowned, and didn't know what to say. He had to chose his words carefully, but each time the answer he was about to say came up the same. He was just going to tell it how it was.

" I don't have a family. I was an orphan and raised up into the little village of Ordon. It's always been my home. Rusl raised me like a father, but then I had to go out and do things on my own. I have my very own house, but it's not a bad thing. Everyone there is like family to me, they help me get things done, and I'm always there to serve them. The thing is, they aren't truly family. I didn't have a father and mother, but I've always had my horse. That's it... Everything I remember before that is zip. The village told me I was in a baby's cradle when I first showed up. It was attached with a note, but the note said three simple words. 'He is life.' It's supposed to mean something, but nobody seems to know what. So that's when I got my name Link, which means 'life' in ancient Hylian. Even though I don't have a family name to hold up, I'm pretty okay with just Link."

Midna didn't know what to say, she was just even more confused then before. Link knew this wasn't going to end well, so he changed the subject onto Midna.

"So... you aren't from around these parts, because I'm pretty damn sure you are not a Zora. If you were a Goron, you would have the body of a rock, and could crush anything that got in your way. You sure aren't Hylian because of your...fur. So what the hell are you?"

" Why, you racist or something?" Midna smirked " I'm from a people that is not from this world. We are the people called the Twili... Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I have no idea where you come from, and the people that you are part of tells me what they are like by your actions. So your race of people are power hungry assholes, that thrive off of sarcasm and the slaves around them. Does that answer your question?"

" Don't talk about them that way!" She hissed, " You don't say a damn word about them, and we keep it that way. Otherwise I will tear you limb by limb and leave your carcass to the animals."

Link found a soft spot, and he didn't mean it in a terrible way. He just thought it was for kicks and giggles. She really meant every word that came out of her mouth, and he wasn't sure why. So he decided to jump out of the matter.

" All bark and no bite, but it doesn't matter. So touchy about that huh? Anyways, I'm going to sleep, because I'm going to have someone tomorrow riding on my back all day. I need all the energy I can get, and this seems to be the best way to do so." Link was cautious with every word he said to not provoke her anymore. She could easily snap him if he was this dog... If he were human though, he would stand a chance. So he was just going to wait until he could figure out how to turn back human. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this 'slave' act.

Midna saw the opportunity to speak again. "Finally! The useless animal has enough sense to sleep for the night! Be thankful, because tomorrow morning, I'm going to have you get me out before lunch. Otherwise you are going to have to g-"

Link didn't care at that point, he was already drifting off into his dream. Before he lost total consciousness, he saw a green figure ahead of him glowing at the highest of lights. The figure seemed to have been smiling and shaking it's head, before finally disappearing. _Strange... Never seen that before..._ was the only thing Link could think of before finally getting into the bliss of sleep.

* * *

Ganondorf was sitting down on the throne of the princess, staring into the black mirror in front of him. The image being shown was not his reflection; but of a fire, wolf, and an imp both in deep sleep. He kept staring, until he saw the fire finally go out, and waved his hand. The mirror instantly dispersed into the air, and became only a mist. It quickly went away, and left no sign of the mirror behind. Ganondorf only sat in the thrown with his right hand stroking his chin. He was deep in thought, and was pondering of what was to be done in his current situation. His moment of quiet was abruptly interrupted by a voice.

" Master Ganondorf! The prisoner has escaped! What shall we do?"

Ganondorf simply got out his pipe and lit it with his fingers that produced a small flame. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He was still in deep thought, and exhaled the smoke through his nose. He sat for a few seconds repeating the process,smiling and enjoying his small peace that he had. Then he sighed and gave an answer.

" Zant... You mustn't ask such blunt questions... Those things usually get you into troublesome situations. For instance, I take a course of action and I go out and attack. I will easily receive what I get, but I don't reach my main goal. Patience Is such a weary thing to have, but it does have its benefits in the very end. It is just like in the game of chess, you have to look at the entire situation before having to make your move. Surely, you have played chess in the Twilight Dimension?"

" Of course my Lord, but w-"

"What does this have to do with anything? It is pretty simple actually... the boy is going to go out and collect the cursed fragments... but that's only an aversion from the main goal. Midna is kept alive because I allow it... She's the only one who can receive the fragments that is helping the boy... The fragments mean nothing to me, and they never will. The true goal I am after, my loyal apprentice... Is what the boy possesses... He holds something that was mine, and should still be mine. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about? The certain power the boy possesses Zant?"

Zant took in a state of confusion, and wasn't sure if this was just a joke. In the end, he just nodded his head.  
" I wouldn't expect you to know... After all, you are not of this world... Actually you are not from this universe. You are actually in a parallel universe of ours... but certain events in history can change what happens, and thus creates yours. Though your people were once part of this universe..." Ganondorf chuckled a little and opened up his eyes " Ah, how foolish of me...I get side tracked for a few seconds, and I'm already talking about something else. I'm supposed to be speaking of the power the boy has. The boy possesses a power called the triforce, which is an ancient magic that has been created by the three Goddesses themselves. The three Goddesses created this world that we have, pouring in all their work into having life surround them. Of course they would guard the world they had created, but they left something behind for everyone to know they were there. Which is the triforce. There are three pieces in all hence the word tri. If all the pieces are put together, they can be activated by a single soul. Once activated, it grants the wish of their desires and all that they want. There is two minor setback though, the first setback being you only get one wish. It's not that bad though,the soul who activates it receives the power of the gods on their hand, and receives unspeakable amounts of power." Ganondorf took in another deep breathe of smoke, and exhaled before continuing.

" The second setback, is that you must maintain balance between all three forces... Each force represents a symbol. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Power it the all consuming one, and is at the top of the three. Then Wisdom comes at the right part of Power, because without Power... No wisdom can be taught. Then finally Courage, the one who upholds the entire force. Without Wisdom, Courage wouldn't be called courage. Others would call it stupidity, I call it ignorance... Courage holds up Power though, because without Courage, no Power can be gained if you don't act. See the balance in all three?"

"I see how this all works out, but how is this a setback?" Zant asked confusingly

" Patience. This all leads to my setback, for you see... If one symbol becomes unbalanced with the triforce, two instantly scatter finding the best people who fit their description. The one that doesn't, is the one that has became out of place and represents your true character. The triforce is still imprinted on the person's hand, but the one that represents the person the most glows..."

" I see... how do you know all this Master?" Zant asked

Ganondorf gave a wicked grin and showed his hand. Zant immediately took a few steps back, and looked in disbelief.

" Ah... the wish of eternal life... Two-thousand years to think about what has occurred, and yet I still represent power. The problem with getting the triforce is that you have to receive it from the others and they have to know how to use it. Now I do have one captive of the triforce, and she is what resembles wisdom... The Princess Zelda herself. She already knows how to use it, and so she is keeping held until the boy figures out how to use his power. Once that is done, I can instantly go after him and have it."

" Master... may I ask why you want the triforce so badly again? What other wish do you want to receive?" Zant asked mildly

" Good question Zant, the only thing I want is to take over Hyrule... I have conquered many kingdoms Zant, more then you could ever imagine in a two-thousand year period. The problem being is I have a little problem in the way. I could take over Hyrule, but the Goddesses cough up a hero to come and stop me. Each time they have succeeded, and each time I fall. My wish is to have the line of heroes dead. Not just so I can rule over Hyrule once and for all, but to finally overtake the Goddesses themselves."

"Master... How is that going to be possible? They are gods! They cannot die as far as I'm concerned because they are immortal! Just like you and your wish to have eternal life."

Ganondorf sighed and gave his response

" Zant... The problem being with the triforce is that it can only go to a certain extent. The power can only be as powerful as the Goddesses themselves. I am not going to have eternal life, I'm going to die like everyone else. Not of age though, but of the hand of a blade strong enough to stop me. Even then, that would take a lot to kill me... Since I have the same resemblance to the Goddesses, they can be killed, and I will overtake their thrones. Hell can never be my final destination, so the Goddesses' thrones are going to be my heaven. I will never face judgment, and you are going to help me...Begone, I need to have time to myself..."

" Yes master, I will be off now." Zant immediately left after saying those words.

Ganondorf looked down at his pipe, and saw that all of the leaves had burned up. Sighing, he shook the pipe, put it into his pocket, got up, and started walking off to the window overlooking Hyrule. Ganondorf was in deep thought, but he never gave the entire reason to Zant of why he wanted to take over Hyrule. He closed his eyes once more, and began thinking of his past...

* * *

Author's note: YEAH! SO THE PLOT THICKENS! Yeah, I know... It's only been five chapters, and these have been boring as hell... don't worry though. Fighting and action is coming up, and Midna will soften up... over time... a lot of time. So anyways, you thought this story was going to be one-sided? WRONG! Because one-sided stories are stupid... YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME! Besides, I like to think Ganondorf is all wise and stuff. Makes him seem less 'I'm a villain ROAR!' kind of deal. Anyways, write a review! Just say what I did wrong, and I will be like 'BAM' I'm on it! Or write me a complement ~3! Your choice and thank you for doing it. Adios.


	6. Chapter 6

How's it going everybody?! Well as we all know, the story begins to thicken. I'm going to be throwing things out there that didn't happen in the game itself... It's all in character development. SO YOU BETTER ENJOY! Haha, but seriously though... Enjoy it, love it, EMBRACE IT!- Bumoo

Shout outs: I feel like a jerk for not doing this, so I'm going to do it now! :D You three amazing people that reviewed, I heart you. So my shout outs goes to **SoulPieces, ArianandXaia, **and **AdventureGirl1. **Seriously, you people are the best.

(P.S. I did know that there were originally two pieces of the triforce. This just made more sense to me you know :D)

I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 6: In the Shadows **

" Damn you Ganondorf! You have me in the world of Hell! Seven years I was gone, and now your reign is going to come to an end! I am here to fight for the people of Hyrule, and to fix the destruction that you have caused!" The hero yelled.

" What causes you to think this?! You disappear for seven years, frozen through time... I was there to watch, I let you live, I could have ended your life right there in your frozen state. Would you like to know why? The reason being that I was going to have the world around you burn, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing. The Goddesses may have chosen you, but I'm going to end your life and everything you care about. Curse the Goddesses, and may the blood that runs on the ground not be mine."  
Not a moment was to spare, and the two were running at each other. The Hero took a slash at his abdomen, but was easily parried by Ganondorf. Ganondorf swung overhead, but the shield that the Hero had was instantly there to stop the skull crushing force. The blade slid off the shield, and Ganondorf struck again from the side. The Hero stopped it with his own blade, and they closed in on each other. They clashed, and they were only a few inches away from each others faces. Neither gave ground, until Ganondorf stepped to the side and having the Hero fall down towards the ground. He instantly got up and saw that Ganondorf instantly stopped, and faced the blade he possessed towards his head. He admired the blade, and the cold steel giving off his reflection.

" You are quite the fighter lad. You and I could have known each other, drank with each other, and fought with much better circumstances. You know, much less bloodshed and all. The problem being is we don't see eye-to-eye. You believe I am causing destruction, but I'm no destroyer... I'm a liberator!"

The Hero steadied his stance, and gave a response.

" Then explain to me... Why do the people suffer? You may say you are a liberator, but no one supports your cause! You are a sick man, and with no one to help you in your quest. You just wish to see the hurt of others. To watch the corpses flood the city with blood. You are no Liberator... You are the death of Humanity! Justice will be served on your soul by my hands alone!"  
The Hero charged again towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf was ready for the blow, and stuck out to block. Instead, the Hero side-stepped and delivered a crushing blow onto Ganondorf's left side. Ganondorf yelled out in pain, but was instantly filled with fury. He roared, and swung an arc to the Hero's head, that had enough power to cleave a man in half. The Hero just rolled out to the side, while marble flew all over. The Hero barely had any time to recover, when another swing was about to slice his gut. He hit the ground and not a moment to soon as the blade pass over his head.

" I will give you this Lad. You are tenacious and the only person who has hurt me so far." Ganondorf smirked.

The Hero just grunted in response of that, and stood up once again. His shield out in front of him, waiting for Ganondorf to strike once again. Ganondorf was smarter then this, and hit the sword into the marble. The sword stuck, but it left The Hero confused. He thought some trick was going to be pulled, but instead Ganondorf slicked his hair back.

" Do you want to know what is good and evil boy? It's more surprising then you really think. I would know of all people. Do you know what it feels like to be on your back, left for dead? Do you know why people fight the way they do? Do you have any idea why people will stab you in the back? It's because of evil nature that causes this. Even you have it, the great and mighty Hero that will save all from destruction. No. You and I are more alike then anything in the world,"

" I am nothing like you, you sick son of a bitch!" The Hero hissed.

Ganondorf just laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Think about it boy... You seek revenge on my soul for causing this upbringing on this land, but yet you do it in the words of justice. I consider your actions of being a damn fool. The one who leaves out of here will be a hero sadly. History can corrupt so many things in the past, and the winner of every battle seems to be the hero. What is right or wrong? Simple. It's the actions of what you do, and how you see it as right or wrong. Others see you doing right, others see you doing wrong. It's all in points of view, and mine are just darker then yours,"

" That is where you are wrong. We all do actions in what we believe is right, but we all do actions that we believe is wrong. That isn't any problem at all, it's in our nature! We all have different points of view, but we all have the same as well. If we didn't, we would all be insane and trying to be murderers of our world!" The Hero spoke.

Ganondorf wasn't amused, and picked up his sword again that was planted in the marble. There would be no mercy for this boy, and he wasn't going to give any.

" You had your chance to see it my way, now your life is mine and everything you love!" Ganondorf yelled. All of a sudden, his eyes started glowing gold, and then his entire body glowed gold.

" _Let my enemies fall to all that oppose me, that they may have rebirth from their sins."_

Ganondorf began enchanting.

"What in Hylia's name is this?" The Hero whispered.

Ganondorf started to smile, and kept on speaking.

" _That all who thrive in darkness, may they be shined by my light!"_

The Hero took account of the ground shaking before him, and the pillars collapsing all around him. It was making him nervous, and Ganondorf just wanted that.

"_Din's Revenge!" _Ganondorf shouted

Everything around was being destroyed by fire and lightning in an instant, and the temple started collapsing.

" So, you look like you are running out of time Hero? What says you?" Ganondorf laughed

" I'm going to send you to the very pits of hell that sent you here in the first place." The Hero yelled and in an instant,they fought each other with the rubble falling all over.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, and looked around. Nothing was happening,

" Ah... Memories. Time to have our plans set into action." Ganondorf smiled, and then left the throne room.

* * *

Link had just barely woken up, but not in the most bright of moods. He didn't want to wake up, but there was this obnoxious imp that was hitting him in his gut. Each time he felt it, he resisted and curled up into a ball. Another hit and he would just curl up tighter. He wasn't ready for the day, and he was sure like hell not going to listen to Midna. Sure she was better the night before, but she was still a jerk to him. He hated it. He wanted to strangle Midna by the throat, and have her suffocate until she begged for air. He tightened his eyes, and tried to mute out Midna. It wasn't working as she began punching harder and harder. She was yelling at him in fury, but he couldn't understand a word. He didn't care, because most of it would have contained enough language to make a sailor blush. This kept on going for ten minutes, until finally Link had enough.

" What the hell do you want from me?!" He snapped, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. The whole being calm idea, wasn't going like he expected. He could feel his left eye twitching, and was on the brink of just bashing his head on a wall. It would feel a whole lot better then listening to her obnoxious voice and sarcasm.

" You over slept you useless mutt! How are we supposed to meet my friend, if the person isn't there!" She hissed at him.

" No, I'm getting breakfast before anything. I haven't eaten at all since yesterday. So I'm going to go eat breakfast, and you are going to find a way out of here! Now for the first time in your life, would you please be so kind to do something useful?" Link spat.

This only seemed to tick Midna off even more because before he knew it, his body was up against the sewer wall with a glowing hand on his body. Link coughed, but was ready for the blow. He knew what he had coming, but he was going to keep speaking his mind.

"... What you going to do... kill me?" He said through hardened breathes. He started wheezing, but he was just trying to laugh.

" That solves everything doesn't it... using your full... force to control... Ha... To think you... could actually... be somebody..." Link chocked out. What came next, Link didn't expect.

He was slammed into the ground, and then brought up to be slammed again. This happened three times in a row and she looked like she was going to keep on going. Instead she whipped her hair back to look him straight in the eyes. The fire was in her eyes, and Link just laughed what he could, as he was being squeezed to death by her grip.

"That's right... truth hurts... doesn't it... It's like... a wake up call... except hundreds... of times worse...do you... feel worthless?... that's... my impression..." Link barely spoke out. His vision was blurring, and he was beginning to see white. _Damn, _Link thought. _I might just pass out right now. No matter, I spoke the truth and she is going to listen to those words. _Midna didn't even flinch, instead she gave him a cold hard stare.

" I don't feel worthless, and you are the one to talk... I let you live, I helped you escape, I gave you every damn reason for you to be alive... So when you start judging people, start with yourself. You might learn a thing or two." She seethed through her teeth.

" Says... the woman... who is squeezing... everything out... of... me..." Link whispered.

He was running out of oxygen fast, and at this point he didn't care. She was a coward in his eyes. The worst kinds too. The ones that would hide in people's shadows, because she couldn't fend for her self. She was one who had other people do the effort for her. This just pissed Link off, and he was going to prove to her that she was a terrible being. Midna let him go, and he crumpled down on the floor. He was sucking in oxygen, and trying hard to stay focused. His legs were buckling against him, but he just shook off the pain. He glared at Midna, and thought about every word he was going to say.  
" You are anything but a person... you are a soul sucking monster who takes every heart she can. Well let me tell you this Midna, I don't go down without a fight. Just because I'm trapped in this form, doesn't mean I'm going to be hellbent on making your life miserable." Link coughed out.

Midna went up closer to him, until they were inches apart from each other. She was not happy, and Link could tell she was not to be messed with right now. He wasn't going to back down and so he puffed out his chest, and let her speak what she had to say.

" You may be right on one thing," she snarled " I am a soul sucking person, but not because I'm a terrible monster. Because people like you are too insolent to listen to higher authority. They have to have it their way no matter what. Guess what my sweet p_rince,_" She spoke those last words like poison.

" You and your people of light are no more scum then murderers of my world. You all deserve to have a good smack to the head, because you all get a little to high in the clouds." On that closing statement, Midna backhanded him across his face with her left hand.

Link was outraged, but didn't feel any pain whatsoever. He then lunged forward and bit at her, and barely got her arm to bite. He crunched down on it, but was instantly thrown into the wall behind him once again.

Blood was oozing out of the fresh mark he made on her, but she didn't care. She just glanced down at it, and walked up to Link again. He grinned as he stood slowly back up, and thought of how she wasn't all high and mighty when he saw the blood. She was still only mortal, and she had her flaws.

" You know, for a slave I am pretty resilient. You are going to have the hardest time with me, as I claim to have no master. So do what you want to me Midna, I can take it with the fullest extent. Now, so much for being hungry. Your _friend_ better be useful, otherwise I'm going to shatter every bone in your body." Link spoke

Midna gave him a glare, and answered.

" You won't try a damn thing, because you are too weak. I still overpower you slave, and because of that... You have no privilege to talk anymore unless I say otherwise. Since you want to play this game, I'll play. Just know, I don't play to lose. Even if that means I have you lying on the ground begging for death."

With that, she jumped on his back while Link tried to snap at her. Seeing this as pointless, he continued with his journey when two feet kicked him as hard as they could. Link was only seeing red rage at this point, and his fury was sent throughout the entire sewer.

* * *

" You have got to be kidding me..." Was Link's only response when he saw what he had to do next.

" There is no way in hell, that I'm going to be jumping this. If I drop, I'm going to die." Link was looking a little stiff at the moment, but he just watched the one hundred foot drop that was the difference between him and the other wall.

"Quit being such a pansy ass, the jump is only five feet at the least," Midna smirked as she continued, " Besides, where did that tough guy routine go, Hm? One moment your insulting me, and the next you are being scared of a little jump. How hard could it be?"

Link wasn't going to take that, and so he jumped onto the next wall and nearly slipped when he landed. Midna scowled a bit, probably because he wasn't dead. He tried to ignore Midna, and took a look around. Link had never been this high above ground, and it was all very strange to him. It was strange enough to be looking at all directions, but even more so when the entire sky was filled with the very odd orange glow. Twilight to be exact, but time seemed to never change. Link couldn't dwell on it now, but he had a feeling that Midna had to do something with it. Why would she ever help him escape the prison? There was no reason whatsoever, and she treated him like dirt. Why would she insult someone she saved in the first place? There had to be a bigger reason why. Link kept thinking it through, as he trotted around the rooftops. He decided to shake off any thoughts about Midna for now, and started thinking of how he got out of the sewer. Thank Farore for that, he was about to give up on everything until he finally made a right turn out of the place. Dumb luck is what it was, but he was just grateful it was there at that moment.

"There... that is where we will find her..." Midna pointed at a the tallest tower of the castle.  
"Her? You never mentioned that it was a women." Link responded

" To hell with you, you aren't supposed to be talking remember?"

Link was going to argue, if he wasn't hit in the face. She was really pushing her luck, but Link was going to restrain this one time...

They moved on forward towards the building, and found a narrow window that they could get through. They dropped onto some stairs, which led to a door left a little bit open. Link thought that this was probably the person that they were supposed to meet, and walked right on in. Midna didn't say anything, so he figured that his choice was right. He looked around the room until he saw a figure draped in dark robes all over their body. He couldn't see that face, but this thing did look humanoid. It finally turned it's face around and Link coughed at what he saw next. This was the person they were supposed to meet, but he expected one of Midna's kind. This person looked like an average Hylian covered all in dark robes, but he couldn't see the entire face. It baffled Link mostly because he thought he was the only Hylian who had made it through this dark and dreary place. He had not seen one person at all this entire time. The only thing he saw were the spirits that were flying around that looked like they had passed on. She looked like she was in mourning, and her eyes were completely evident of it. Her eyes. Something clicked in Link's brain as he remembered seeing this face once. Her deep hazel eyes, where had he seen them before? He know he had, he just had to wrack him memory. While trying to remember, the woman spoke up to Midna.

" Ah... Midna... I thought you would have never come. Why did you take so long?" She gave a weak laugh , but her voice sounded with grief. This caught Link off guard as well. He heard this voice as well, but he still couldn't figure out who this person is. It was really starting to annoy him, because he clearly remembered this voice before.

" My little servant here is nothing but useless, so you can start blaming him. He got us lost in those filthy sewers down below." Midna spoke

" Ah. I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you had to go through that. Also your arm, that must have also been through the sewer... Each thing seems to be leading into another mistake am I right?" She gave a chuckle and looked directly at Link.

Link was still in a trans in trying to figure out who this person was, before she spoke to him.

" You must be the servant correct? No... You are more then just a servant, you come from a very distinct line of -" She paused and looked away. Link didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what she was talking about. Link knew this woman meant no harm to him, first impressions were the lasting ones to Link. That usually told what kind of person they were.

"What are you talking about? Say something! I need to know what you are talking about! You were going to say something important to me!" Link pleaded

She looked confused, and looked directly towards Midna.

" You must tell him, that I don't speak wolf. I can guess what he's saying right now, but I think that he should learn in due time." She sighed and smoothed her clothes out. This made Link furious, because the only person that could understand him was Midna. She was right, she was the only person that could talk to him.

" Sorry, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's a special kind of stupid if you know what I mean." Midna replied.

Link flinched at that, and just was about to tear Midna to shreds. He was getting so sick and tired of her attitude towards him. Each time she insulted him, the nastier the thought he was going to do to her if he had the chance.

" Besides, he doesn't know that he stands before authority... Right _Twilight Princess?_" Midna laughed at those words, and Link gulped a little bit. He wasn't afraid of anybody, but he didn't like hanging around political people. They weren't terrible, they just were a little tight around him. They all around thought he was an uncultured slob because of his farming, but they would never say it out loud. He felt like they were backstabbing people when given the chance to. He shook those thoughts out, and continued to glare at Midna. The Twilight Princess sighed, and looked at Link. He knew talking wasn't going to do anything, that would just go into confusion. She gave a smile that he could barely make out, and she stood up to walk over. She crouched down when she got to Link and started patting his head. Link knew it was wrong, but it actually felt pretty good.

" I am, and a sad day that was when Zant took over my throne. Now I just lay here captive while I watch my people suffer. Such terrible consequences for the all of us, and I'm the one who caused it all. I will never forget what had happened, and I need your help to get me out of this mess. Do you know what it feels like not being able to do a thing? You watch everyone around you die, but you seem to be the only one who is spared. Why me? I deserve it out of everyone who died for me. Because I carry a crown? How I would love to give it away along with my worries, but that wasn't my path..." She stared off into the distance, and kept petting Link. Link knew exactly what it felt like, and gave a response to that.

" You don't know what I'm saying, but I know exactly how you feel. Having everything ripped away from you while you watch..." Link softened his voice at those last words. Midna was off to the corner, and she looked at Link when he said that. Link looked at her, and thought he saw guilt in her eyes. He just shook it off thinking it was his imagination.

" I want your help, but in order to do that... You must go out into the Ordon Providence. You must receive their blessing, and they will help guide you through all this. I know this isn't what you were looking for, but it's all I can give you to change your form back to a Hylian..." Link perked his ears at that, how did she know? Who were they? What's going on? There was so many questions to be answered, but none of them could happen. She couldn't understand him, and it was a pain to him. He wanted to know everything that she was going to say to him. It would make his head clearer, and have him find Ilia faster along with the kids.

A knock on the door at that moment happened. The Twilight Princess immediately stood up and went back to where she was originally.

" The guards! You must leave now and be on your way! There is so many things that I need to tell you, but now isn't the time. Quickly now!" She was rushing Link out and Midna followed. When Link left the window, it closed. Link growled, because he had been deceitfully tricked. IT wasn't that though, it was just so he couldn't hear what was next.

" Don't lie to me, you could understand him as well as I could. You aren't the normal Hylian type Zelda." Midna spoke.

She just smiled, and gave her response.

" I need to tell him in due time, but now isn't quite right. Now go, before you are caught!" Zelda got her out the window, while Link was fuming. He immediately changed his attitude when he saw that Midna did not indeed, trick him.

" Let's get moving mutt! We need to get out of here!" Midna jumped on his back, and Link ran as fast as he could out of there.

" Farewell Hero, 'till our paths cross again at much better circumstances" Zelda spoke softly.

The door instantly opened, and the figure was not a guard, but in fact Ganondorf himself. He walked up straight up to the princess, and smiled. Zelda was in shock, because she had never seen Ganondorf enter her chamber's before. It made a little bead of sweat come down the side of her face.

" Sending our little Hero off to his doom are we?" He laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah... This story just keeps opening up to me... I LOVE IT! You know, this is how I imagined what the beginning was like for Midna and Link. Seriously, I thought they fought each other as much as they possibly could. I hardly think that Link was all nice to her in the beginning... SO I MADE THIS INSTEAD :D Sorry I made Princess Zelda a little, depressing... Though that was another impression I got from the game itself. No worries though, this is turning into quite a novel... I can think of a whole lot more chapters to work with. So write a review! I need to know what I'm doing wrong... It also helps me encourage to write more stuff. Speaking of writing more stuff... I'm making more stories! Hurray! So you won't get the last of me. Adios.


End file.
